


hlvrai explicit drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Belly Rubs, Biting, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pet Play, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i am infected by the frenrey brain rot. this is where i'm gonna put drabbles that pop up in my head every now and again. please dont expect this to update often, my mind is unknowing and mysterious especially to myself
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

Gordon laid a soothing hand on Benrey’s belly, caressing the churning skin under him. His other arm was currently propping their head up, and he curled his fingers into their hair, petting them slightly. Rubbing calming circles on their stomach, Gordon leant closed and pressed a small kiss to Benrey’s forehead.

“There you go,” he whispered into their ear. “Such a good boy, finishing your plate for me. Even with your belly hurting. So, so, good for me. Just let me reward your good behaviour.”

The hand on their stomach, began digging in slightly, massaging the flesh underneath. Benrey was letting out cute little moans, hands balled in theirs and Gordon’s shirts. They whined as the touches got closer to their tented pants, pressing down on the crease of their hip, glancing over their visibly erect dick. It’s so much. The feeling of being stuff, the rubbing, the hand combing through their hair…

Can’t move their hands, though. Gordon told them not to, and they’re a good boy. So they just gripped their shirt more tightly as the massaging continued, letting out quiet noises, drooling slightly. Eventually, Gordon’s hand moved down to Benrey’s waistband, slowly slipping his pants off. One glance told him that yup, Benrey had gone commando today, and their dick was already generously leaking precum. It strained against the air, clearly wanting stimulation.

Gordon moved his arm back up and took a hold of the cock. Benrey let out a yelp at the sudden touch, trying to nuzzle into the other’s stomach.

“Such a good boy,” Gordon crooned. “So pent up, but you kept your hands still. I bet you were trying so hard to stay still, to follow my orders. Good pet.”

Benrey let out another whine as Gordon began moving his hand up and down gently, spreading the precum around their cock. His thumb would tease the tip, pressing in slightly, before moving back down, where his other fingers would press into his balls. With the petting and Gordon’s ministrations, it wasn’t long before they came, cum splattering over his swollen belly. Gordon left another small kiss on their forehead.

“Good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I highly doubt this is safe for the food,” Gordon warned. He was currently lying shirtless along the couch, a plastic tarp and a towel underneath him. “I know I agreed, but you’re just gonna get hair  _ everywhere  _ man.”

Benrey, who was currently leaning over Gordon’s midsection and setting cuts of raw beef on his chest, looked up at him with a confused expression. “S’just skin dude. Can’t - no finger food for you I guess, hairs everywhere.” He continued doing so, Gordon hadn’t made the sign to stop yet. The other man rolled his eyes.

“Look, finger food is way different, like - you barely have any hairs on your fingers! And also you, you don’t do it with fucking raw meat!”

“You agreed though, so. Gotta keep up with the contract Gordo. Beef city up in here.” Benrey slapped one of Gordon’s tits, startling a yelp out of him.

“Alright! Just don’t blame me when you get food poisoning. And don’t expect me to look after you vomiting in the toilet like a college kid!”

They both knew he probably would look after Benrey if he was vomiting in the toilet.

Benrey finished laying the meat on Gordon’s midsection. Meat on his meat, his brain thoughtfully supplied. Heh. Should have put some on his dick.

Gordon, as if by magic, said, “If you put that raw food anywhere near my dick you’re out.”

The alien pouted a little. “C’mon man. I’m not gonna hurt you. I - I’ve got two hands. One for eatin’, one for uh. Jerkin’. Gherkin.”

“Fine,” Gordon said. He was blushing. “Just - just get it over with already.”

“Sure thing bossman,” Benrey replied, and oooh, Gordon could Not think about that right now as two hands descended onto him. The left hand fell on his stomach, below where Benrey’s ‘meal’ was, and moved downwards towards his half-hard cock. The other picked up a slice of beef and lifted it towards Benrey’s mouth, which was hovering closer to Gordon’s body than he thought it was. An obscene sound came from Benrey as he slurped the meat up, and with that and the sudden appearance of a hand on his dick Gordon knew he was at full mast.

Moving under his sweatpants, Benrey’s hand gave his dick a small rub through his underwear, feeling the wet patch at the tip where the precum had stained it. He moved his hand back down, slowly slipping under the boxers and wrapping around the cock. Gordon tried to stifle his moan, but judging by the happy look on Benrey’s face it was obvious he’d heard him.

He scooped up another cut and began to tear it apart with his teeth, razor sharp and gnashing. Gordon could only stare as his boyfriend, this predator in front of him, cut and swallowed the meat like it was nothing. Rationally he knew that Benrey would never hurt him - not now, at least - but seeing the ease at which the alien sliced through the tough meat twisted something primal in him, a fear that Gordon would be next to satiate him. This effect was diminished slightly as Benrey began sucking the meat juice (and oh boy did Gordon not want the meat juice on his body. Too deep now, Freeman) off of his fingers like he was a little kid.

They caught each other’s glances as Benrey gave another rough stroke, pausing a little in his ministrations to fondle Gordon’s balls. His claws lightly skirted over skin as he picked up more beef. This continued for a while, Benrey jerking Gordon off and eating the meat off his chest, Gordon ineffectually trying to hold back the shivers and whines that were rocking his body.

At one point Benrey forwent his hand entirely and ate the food right from the source. His teeth scraped over Gordon’s sensitive skin and a strangled cry escaped him. He was close now, Benrey’s breath and teeth and hands and eyes, eyes staring at him as he ate food that could very well have been Gordon, licking the wet spots where the blood had leaked from the steak, nails scraping over a nipple, Benrey’s smirk.

Benrey thumbed at the top of Gordon’s dick and bit down suddenly, and he came and crashed with a caterwaul. All the meat was gone, most of the remaining liquids licked up by Benrey, and his chest hair was smushed all over the place. The other man retracted his hand, and leant his head on Gordon’s stomach with a lazy smile. Gordon found himself smiling back. That really went better than he expected.

Then he noticed something, and propped himself up slightly. “Dude, you’ve got a hair stuck in your teeth.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon was riding Benrey. The latter was laid out on the bed as the former ground down on their dick. Gordon was plenty slick, wetness dripping down his legs long before Benrey had even gotten their cock out. One of Gordon’s hands was curled tenderly around their face, cupping their cheek, the other mashing and molding at Benrey’s chest. He leant down and left a tender kiss to Benrey’s forehead, which only made them whine even more.

“Are you feeling a little pent up, dear?” He said quietly, breath brushing along Benrey’s ear. Gordon licked a stripe up the part, gently nibbling on the top. Benrey let out a little moan, speech stricken as they desperately tried to thrust up into him. The hand on their chest moved down to their waist, thumb in the crease of their hip, stilling them.

“There there, you don’t need to do anything. Just let me take care of you.”

Benrey’s arms were currently clutching onto Gordon’s shoulders like a lifeline, nails digging into the soft flesh and almost definitely leaving a mark. They liked it. It marked him, marked them both as mates. Similar scars, though less sharp, were scattered along their own shoulder blades. The idea of biting down and claiming as a mate rocked Benrey’s mind, and they so desperately hoped Gordon could pick up on it. It’s not like they were subtle, but they never outright told him.

That line of thought was quickly swept from him as Gordon dug his fingers into Benrey’s hip, clenching his thighs and letting out a shuddering moan. Moving his head down, he mouthed at their neck, tongue licking over their fluttering jugular. God, god, they wanted him to bite down so badly. If they were psychic Gordon would probably be overwhelmed by all the yelling their brain was currently doing. As it was, they could barely make any coherent noises themselves.

Blunt teeth ghosted around Benrey’s neck. They strained their head towards them, desperate to feel the bite, to be marked by them. Gordon let out a low chuckle, his face buried in the crook of Benrey’s neck. He slowly slid himself off their dick, leaving only the tip in. Then, he drove down as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh beneath him. Benrey practically howled at the sensation, scrabbling at Gordon’s back as they finally came.

Gordon kept going, rocking himself on their cock, thighs pressed in tight around their body. It was so much for Benrey, barely coherent, but they didn’t say their safe word. Eventually, after his breaths came in shorter and shorter, most quickly moving up and down, Gordon shuddered as he came. Neither really bothered to move, both just flopping bonelessly against the bed.

“So, you want to, uh,” Gordon panted. “Do that again some time?”

Benrey just gave a thumbs up.


End file.
